


Breaking the Toothpick

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Forceful, NSFW, Spanking, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Jasper pushes Skinny's limits.





	

Jasper had backed Skinny into a corner, growling loudly at her. She glared down at the petite jasper who still seemed quiet smug and not afraid. There was no way Skinny was going to cower in fear and forgive what she had done to the large quartz. And there was no way Jasper was going to let her get off with it.

"You wanna play games, huh? We'll play a game alright." Jasper snarled and she grabbed Skinny by the scruff, lifting into the air. The tiny jasper let out a gentle squeal, curling her legs close to her chest as if she were a young gemling. Simply, Jasper grinned in delight and she purred loudly at the reaction. 

"Oh.. oh please." Skinny huffed, crossing her arms and squinting at Jasper who returned the look. The petite gem was beginning to seem a tad unnerved by the warrior's look. Skinny squirmed around, brows furrowed. She whined gently, trying to wriggle away from Jasper. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Simply, Jasper tightened her grip on the tiny gem's scruff, delightfully snickering. That probed another whine from the petite gem who squirmed around to try and get away. Jasper still wasn't going to allow it. She wanted to toy with Skinny and have fun with her so carefully, she reached up toward's Skinny's pants, ripping a hole in them. The petite jasper screamed, trying to cover herself as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Not cool!" Skinny groaned, widening her eyes as Jasper prodded a finger at her clit. The petite gem shuddered at the feeling, leaning her head back and groaning. That's when Jasper pulled away and threw the gem to the floor, making her squeak in surprise. Jasper was beginning to have other intentions and ideas. She purred loudly, kneeling down and using one thick hand to hold Skinny's hands together while using the other to toy with her. Skinny seemed a tad excited yet nervous for what the thick quartz had in mind.

Jasper reached her hand in to begin rubbing at Skinny's clit once again, making her moan. The large gem purred in delight as she rather roughly continued, making the tiny gem spread her lithe legs. Skinny whimpered with eyelids lowered as she watched Jasper's thick fingers work at her tiny yet plump bud. The petite gem squeezed her eyes shut, arching her back and pressing into the touch. Carefully, Jasper slipped a finger into Skinny's wet core which caused her tight walls to clench around the finger.

"Oh fuck, you're tight, aren't you? Bet you're a virgin." Jasper commented.  
Skinny refused to say if she was or wasn't. She simply rocked her hips, shakily sighing. "Mm, please.. give it to me." She slurred. "I want more." The gem begged through a whimper as she curled her hands into fists. "Ple-" Skinny was cut off by Jasper forcing another finger into her. Skinny let out a scream of pain and delight, gritting her teeth after a hiss. "Oh- oh my stars!!" She cried out. Juices were already leaking from the dainty jasper. This only caused more delight to the thicker jasper until she realized what she was doing,

Jasper was pleasuring Skinny. The tiny jasper was enjoying herself and loving every second of the 'game' and Jasper had suddenly realized it. She realized she was supposed to be punishing Skinny. Not pleasuring her. The large gem pulled her fingers out of Skinny, licking them off. That caused Skinny to whine loudly, opening her eyes and hazily staring at Jasper. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I'm supposed to be punishing you." Jasper grinned a bit after she had finished licking her fingers off. The large gem carefully turned Skinny over on her belly, making the gem squeal. She raised her haunches and hips up a bit as not to damage her gem. Excitedly, Jasper held onto Skinny's hand's tighter as she pressed them to the ground. Roughly, she began to spank the petite jasper, making her scream out in pain but somewhat, seemed to enjoy being spanked. "Hhh- Jasper!" She cried, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Jasper didn't stop, she continued, leaving multiple bright handprints on Skinny's round ass. The petite gem screamed gently, arching her back a bit. She sighed in relief as Jasper stopped only to prod a finger at Skinny's asshole. Skinny let out a noise of surprise, glancing back to Jasper. She widened her eyes as the large gem shoved a thick finger inside of her.

"Oh- ah, fuck!" Skinny whined, squeezing her eyes shut as she laid her head down, pressing her cheek against the cold floor. Jasper purred at the reaction and she slowly pulled her finger out only to shove it back in which caused Skinny to scream again. Jasper proceeded her rough actions before pulling her finger out, licking it off. That's when she phased out of her uniform, revealing her slick wet tentacle. Skinny didn't bother looking back. She seemed exhausted but however, Jasper wasn't. She wanted to fill the petite jasper to the brim. Carefully, Jasper prodded the tip at Skinny's asshole before beginning to slowly push in, making the two moan quiet loudly. Except the moans were different. One was filled with pain while the other with delight. It was easy to tell them apart.

Jasper gritted her teeth and she pressed against Skinny's back. She let go of her hands only to wrap her broad arms around the gem's tiny waist. She wriggled around, giving the petite gem in pain a moment to adjust before beginning to thrust her hips into Skinny. The dainty gem cried out in mixed pain and pleasure as she scratched at the floor, rutting against Jasper's thick tentacle. Skinny was gradually beginning to enjoy what was being given to her although it still hurt. It didn't feel that bad or good but it was better than nothing and at least she could say she got to take the ultimate warrior's cock in her ass. With a few more shaky thrusts, Jasper released her load with a moan. Skinny let out a noise of surprise, eyes widening. The feeling of the cum and Jasper's swollen had made Skinny cringe and wince. That only caused her to retreat to her gem, making Jasper quietly purr and pick up the gem.

".. mm.. that's what you get for messing with me, slut." She pressed a kiss to Skinny's gem that glowed in response.


End file.
